Don't you believe me?
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Lee expects Mariah of something, but Mariah knows he's wrong. Rei came back to the village and Lee suspects Rei. Read on to find out. MXR
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi- Here's a BB story! . I love the ReiXMariah pairing! w I own nothing, but yea, here's the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah ran to a bridge in White Tiger Hills. She was now nineteen and she had been yelled at by Lee once again.

"Why? Why is it me?" she thought as rain started to pour down from the sky.

Little did Mariah know, Rei Kon was in town. He had been exploring the world ever since the last tournament ended a while back. He would occasionally come back to WTH but not that often. Mariah soon heard footsteps behind her, as if they were splashing in the puddles.

"Kevin, go back in. I'll be there soon. You don't have to worry about me.." she said not turning around.

A moment later, Mariah felt two arms, wrapped around her waist, and a kiss on her neck.

"You'll catch cold.." said Rei's soft, hushed voice.

Mariah's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet.

"R-Rei? Wh-What are you doing back?" she asked.

"I decided to come home to the village and settle down for awhile." said Rei, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mariah moved only her eyes, to soon see his golden tiger eyes looking over at her. She blushed.

"Oh..well..why don't you come back and see the team? I'm sure Lee and the others will be glad to see you..Tao is still in the village too."

"Sure. Let's head in." said Rei, taking her hand and starting to lead her inside.

Mariah's heart started to beat faster and faster as she remembered why she was outside in the first place. She stopped dead in her tracks and lowered her head.

"Rei..I can't go back.."

The raven-haired neko looked at her, his face dripping with rain.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

Mariah didn't answer, she tried to run again but soon felt Rei's cold, wet lips touch hers.

"Mariah..you know you can tell me.." he said moving her wet pink hair from her eyes.

"Rei..I can't..Lee..he accused me of something I have never done..and don't know if I'm going to do.." she mumbled.

"What was it Mariah? You know i'll never tell him.."

Mariah shook her head softly and sat down on the wet grass as rain poured down even harder.

"Rei..he accused me..of being pregnant.."

Rei's eyes widened. Sure he knew Mariah would make a great mother someday, but she was still too young yet to have a child. But what he was really confused about, was why Lee thought she was pregnant.

"Mariah!" a voice called.

Mariah looked torwards the village to see Kevin running out to her and Rei. He was now seventeen and he hadn't changed much.

"Rei? It's been awhile." he said looking over at Rei.

Rei nodded. "Hey Kev." he turned back to Mariah. "Let's head in, before you get sick.."

Mariah got up slowly but nodded. She knew Rei was right, If she had stayed out there any longer, she would catch pneamonia.

When they got back inside, Lee and Gary were sitting on their beds, looking over torwards the door.

"Rei? Why did you come back?" asked Gary shocked.

"Felt like it." said Rei with a shrugg. His arm was wrapped around Mariah's waist securely.

Lee had his eye on that closely. Yea Lee and Rei were like brothers and all, but he didn't trust anyone who hung on Mariah, except Gary or Kevin since Lee didn't expect them of getting her pregnant.

Mariah felt the tension in the room. She slowly walked over by her bedside table, grabbed Galux out of her drawer and headed for a back room. When she reached the back room, she heard Kevin and Gary talking to Rei as Tao walked into the room. After she launched Galux, she saw a shadow leaning into the beystadium.

"What do you want Lee?" 

Lee walked over by her, he turned her around so he faced her and he looked into her eyes.

"Mariah..tell me the truth..are you pregnant?"

Mariah's eyes filled with anger, "Of course I'm not! If I was, I would have told you first Lee! You should know that!"

Lee backed off for a few minutes, then started up again.

"If you did..get..ya know, then who would it be with?"

Mariah's eyes widened and she caught Galux as it came back up into her hand.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She walked over to a bench and sat down, soon seeing Lee leave the room and Tao enter.

"Sensei? Can I ask you something?" she asked looking over at him.

Tao walked over nodding. "Of course, young grasshopper.."

Mariah gave a small smile. "You don't believe what Lee is saying do you? That I slept with a guy?"

Tao shook his head. "I don't. I know you very well Mariah..and you aren't like that."

"Thank god you have some sense knocked into you. I think Lee is suspecting Rei." she mumbled.

"When the moonlight shines on the water, he shall know for sure." said Tao starting to walk away.

"Wait! Sensei..what do you mean?"

"You shall see.." he said and went off.

Mariah sighed, she got up, went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, wearing her pink nightgown.

Rei was the only one awake. He sat upright on a bed they had layed out for him. Mariah lied down on her bed and set Galux on the table beside her. She smiled, looking over at Rei.

"Good night Rei."

Rei looked up from looking at his Driger blade. "Night Mariah, sweet dreams."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- well, how was that for a start chappy? I haven't written BB in a long time and this is the first time I used the White Tigers. Let me know what you think. Review please! No flaming? Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi- Heylo everyone. After getting some reviews saying that I should continue, I shall. So, here's the second chappy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah woke the next morning as sunlight hit her face from her window. She rolled over on her bed and covered her head up.

"It's too early.." she thought and got up. She walked out of the bedroom, to the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later to be in her regular clothes. She tied her long pink hair back and headed for the training room. Mariah found Rei, Gary, and Kevin in there practicing and Tao as well.

"Morning everyone." she said smiling.

"Look who finally woke, sleeping beauty." said Rei smirking.

Mariah walked over by him and punched his shoulder lightly. "Ha ha..hey, where's Lee?"

"He went out into the forest to train. Said he didn't wanna practice in here." said Kevin.

"Right.." she nodded.

Tao looked over at Mariah. "You need to practice, young grasshopper.."

"I know Sensei..I will." said Mariah as she sat down. "Lee's probably still angry at me.." she thought.

Galux gave a soft roar that only Mariah could hear.

"You're right Galux." said Mariah and she stood up. "I'll be back!" she yelled running out of the house.

Rei followed after her, "Mariah! Wait, are you angry?"

"No. I just have to find Lee." she said and took off again. "I just hope he's not doing anything..stupid." she thought and jumped over a rock.

Lee was by the waterfall, meditating.

"Lee!"

He looked up and saw Mariah running torwards him. "What is it?"

"I..I just wanted to make sure you were okay..you seemed angry at me last night." said Mariah as she put her feet into the warm water.

"I'm fine. Just thinking.." he replied and shut his eyes again.

"Lee, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes..now leave me alone."

"But, Lee you don-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mariah felt takenaback by his screaming at her. "O-Okay.." she said and got up, walking off.

"I don't believe that she's not pregnant, I swear, if it was Rei who got her this way, he'll surely pay.." Lee mumbled to himself.

Mariah walked over to a temple. She opened the door and a few guards looked her way, thinking at first that she was an enemy. She walked into a room and looked around.

"G-Grandfather?" she asked as she shut the door.

An older man (older than Tao) sat in a chair, he had been talking to someone else. "Ah, come in Mariah.."

Mariah walked up by him and sat before him.

"What's wrong Mariah? You seem upset.." he said and looked at her.

"Lee thinks..he thinks I'm pregnant..but I'm not!" she said angerly. "I don't know what to do.."

"When did he start to think this?"

"He started to ask me about just before Rei came into town..it was about a week ago."

Her grandfather nodded. "He's just protective, Mariah.."

"But, he screamed at me awhile ago, just for asking him if he was okay."

"He needs to be alone. He's just worried that if you were to be pregnant, would you leave the team?"

Mariah looked at her Galux, then back at him. "You know I'd never leave the team."

"Oh, I know Mariah." he said nodding. "But Lee doesn't. He thinks you would quit blading, and everything."

Mariah couldn't believe her ears. Was that what Lee thought?

"Lee's connection to you, is through beyblading..if you quit blading, the connection might close up."

"It wouldn't though..he should have known that." she said and got up. "Thanks for the talk grandfather. See you." she said and bowed, then left.

Lee was now back at the house, Rei and Tao were making some food for everyone. Mariah came in, taking her shoes off. "I'm back!"

"Hey Mariah." said Rei smiling back at her.

Lee sat at the table, writing something and he glared lightly.

"Lee? Can I talk to you?" Mariah asked and Lee got up, walking into another room with Mariah right behind him.

"Look, I'm not pregnant okay? I just want you to know also, that even if I was, I wouldn't quit blading."

"How should I know? For all I know, you might..no, you WILL leave us." said Lee glaring.

"LEE! I WOULDN'T I LOVE BLADING SO MUCH THAT I WOULDN'T EVER LEAVE IT!" she said while tears filled her eyes.

Lee shook his head. "Whatever.." he walked out of the room and Mariah sat down, feeling angry.

"Why? Why won't you listen Lee? I'm telling you the truth.." she thought while putting her face in her hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Cliffhanger!! Review with no flaming please!


End file.
